If Kopa Was Alive
by CiaraMist2002
Summary: This is a fanfiction about if Kopa was still alive (meaning Zira didn't kill him). Please don't rate too hard because this is my first fanfiction, though I would like some constructive criticism to improve my writing skills. Rated M for slight violence. Thanks for reading!
1. A New Cub

NALA'S POV

I sat watching my cub Kopa play in the hot African sun. He was playing with his best friend Nifa. He was the first and only at the time, but what he didn't know is that I was pregnant with another cub.

"Hello, Nala," my mate Simba greeted me.

"Hi, sweetie."

"Did you tell Kopa yet?"

"Nope. I plan on telling him today." I licked my paw and stood. My belly was round and I couldn't believe I'd kept it a secret from Kopa. He could figure out almost anything.

"Kopa," Simba called, "it's time for your session today."

"Coming, Dad!" Kopa said goodbye to Nifa and bounded to his dad.

SIMBA'S POV

"You see, Kopa. Everything is connected in the great Circle of Life, as you already know," I began.

"Yeah, Dad, I know that part." Kopa smiled.

I scraped my paw against the dirt we were standing on and a tiny seedling popped up. "This seedling will turn into a great, big, tree that we can lie under and rest.

"Wow! You mean, when I have cubs someday, I can show them this tree and tell them you showed it to me when I was a cub?" Kopa grinned.

"Yes, I guess you could say that. Anyway, this soon-to-be tree will drop seeds and they will grow into trees too. And those seeds will turn into trees and drop seeds. It goes on and on."

"Simba! It's time!" Nala cried as she ran to catch up with us.

"It's here already? It's a week early!" I gasped.

"What's here?" Kopa asked in confusion.

"The cub!" I said in unison with Nala.


	2. It's a Girl!

KOPA'S POV

"The cub!" my mom and dad shouted together. They smiled at me and started to walk home. I followed them.

I don't know what they were thinking, having another cub. I was happy the way it was already, but apparently they weren't. And to add to the problem, Nifa moved away to a different part of Africa!

A FEW DAYS LATER

It was a girl, which made it even worse! My mom named her Kiara. I SO didn't want a baby sister.

"Kopa," my mom called.

"Coming, Mom." I trotted over to her where Kiara was in between her paws.

"You're going to have to get used to her being around. She's a part of the family now," my mom said.

"I know, I know. Hey, where's Dad?"

"Worrying about the entire day. The ceremony is today," my mom replied.

"Let me guess, he wants Rafiki here to comfort him?"

"Yeah. If I do anything, he just gets more stressed. He's out on the edge, watching for Rafiki and Zazu."

I walked over to him and sat down by him. "Hi, Dad."

"Hi, Kopa."

"No session today I'm guessing?"

"Maybe. I'll see how I feel, okay?" My dad sighed.

"Are you okay? You seem a little woozy today."

"I'm fine, Kopa."

"You don't look like it." I looked across the horizon.

"I SAID I'M FINE, ALRIGHT?!" He roared. I flattened my ears and ran into the den to my mom.

NALA'S POV

I heard Simba's roar and Kopa came running into the den.

"What happened?" I pricked my ears forward.

"He got mad at me for asking what was wrong."

"Just leave him alone," I responded, licking Kiara gently.


	3. The Kiss

KOPA'S POV

I decided to play in the Grasslands today. A figure was making a trail in the grass and I decided to follow it.

"Hello?" a voice called. It sounded like a female.

"Hello?" I responded. Slowly, a lioness cub made its way out into my vision. She was beautiful, though I didn't want to tell her that.

"I'm Vitani. What's your name?" the lioness cub said.

"I'm Kopa."

"The Prince?" Vitani exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Wow, cool!" Vitani grinned.

"It's no big deal, really," I crossed my paws and blushed.

"No big deal? You're gonna rule the Pride Lands someday!" Vitani cried.

"Well, sure…" I began.

"Kopa!" Dad called from Pride Rock.

"I'd better go."

"Can you meet me here, same time?" Vitani asked.

"Sure," I smiled.

NALA'S POV

A FEW YEARS LATER

So many years had passed and Kopa _still_ didn't like Kiara.

"Kopaaaa," Kiara called with a smile. She flicked her tail back and forth.

Kopa was sleeping next to Simba and he opened one eye. "Not now, Kiara. It's too early."

"Please play with me!"

"No."

"Kiara, go back to sleep." I whispered.

"I just can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to PLAY!" Kiara exclaimed while bouncing on Simba.

"Go to sleep, Kiara!" Simba growled.

"Okay, alright." Kiara settled in next to my body and slept for a good 45 minutes.

45 MINUTES LATER

KIARA'S POV

"Want to play now? Huh? Huh?" I nudged Kopa's shoulder gently.

"I'm going on a session with Dad."

"No, you're cubsitting Kiara today." Dad interrupted.

"Aww, Dad, come on!"

"You've been disappearing for days without Kiara. She's been wanting to play with you, but you've always run off. You're cubsitting her. Period."

"Okay, alright. Come on, Kiara." I bounded after him, happy that I was finally able to go along with him to… well, wherever he was going!

We disappeared into the Grasslands and he jumped up on a rock. He said nothing until he squinted in the distance. A smile grew on his face and he yelled, "Vitani!"

"Hi Kopa!" a voice exclaimed.

KOPA'S POV

"Hi Kopa!" Vitani cried back. She ran to me and I jumped off of the rock. "Who's this?"

"Oh, uh, this is my sister Kiara. My dad made her come along. He still doesn't know we've been meeting up. And Kiara, you CAN'T tell Dad! It's a secret!" I glared at Kiara.

"Okay, okay," she flattened her ears and backed away.

"You should be nicer to your sister," Vitani smiled at me.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes playfully. When we had been talking for a while, I felt paws on my back. They pushed me into Vitani's lips and that's when I realized Kiara had done it!


End file.
